la porte du grenier Trois petits coffres bis
by Hamelina
Summary: Plusieurs années plus tard, Ron et Hermione farfouillent dans le grenier à la recherche d'un petit berceau, à la place ils vont découvrir leurs coffres qu'ils croyaient disparus...


Voilà cet OS est en fait la suite des trois petits coffres mais comme le ton en est beaucoup plus léger j'en ai fait un OS indépendant...Vous allez savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus...Un spoiler léger ...une grosse Bizz à tous ceux qui liront cette fic...merci

* * *

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier de bois, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée et des voix, l'une féminine, et l'autre grave, plus calme, qui essaie de discuter.

La jolie brune des photos entre dans le grenier poussiéreux. Elle rayonne dans une salopette bleue trop grande pour elle.

« Mais si Ron ! Molly m'a dit que je pouvais prendre le petit berceau, nous allons donc le chercher… »

Derrière elle se trouve un grand roux, beaucoup moins dégingandé et ma foi plutôt séduisant. L'âge l'a étoffé et il est devenu un homme vraiment imposant.

Pour l'heure, il affiche un visage de profond ennui. Fouiller dans les cochonneries que sa famille a entassées depuis des décennies ne l'enchante pas du tout.

Il essaie de la convaincre, tout en sachant que la cause est déjà perdue.

« Hermione, pourquoi on en achète pas un neuf plutôt que d'utiliser cette vieillerie ? »

Elle se retourne brusquement, profondément offusquée par sa remarque.

« Ron ! C'est ton berceau, celui que tu avais lorsque tu étais petit et je veux que notre bébé dorme dedans…Quand ta mère me l'a proposé, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, j'en rêvais, c'est tellement plus personnel qu'un lit acheté dans un magasin. Mais je suppose qu'il aura besoin d'une petite couche de peinture pour être tout à fait comme je le désire. »

Sur ces paroles qui ne demandent aucune réponse, elle commence à se plonger dans l'épouvantable fatras que renferme le grenier.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux couverts d'une épaisse couche mélangée de toiles d'araignée et de poussière, et ils sont toujours bredouilles.

« Mione, peut-être est il dans le coin là bas, derrière la vieille armoire… »

« Tu as raison, tu veux bien aller voir s'il te plait ? »

Le roux se fige en regardant l'endroit où il est sensé aller fouiller. Il grimace et hésite.

Un rire cristallin le fait se retourner.

La brune hilare peine à parler…

« Non mais franchement Ron, tu es un héros de la guerre, on parle de toi dans les écoles, les enfants te montrent en exemple et tu fais l'admiration de tous…Ce ne sont tout de même pas quelques petites araignées qui vont te terroriser… »

Il hausse les épaules sans répondre, vexé d'être surpris en pleine crise d'arachnophobie.

Un mage noir, des Mangemorts, une guerre, c'est effrayant mais bien moins que ces petites monstruosités à huit pattes qui traînent dans tout le grenier.

Le jeune homme ne pouvant décemment pas se ridiculiser devant sa douce moitié, il a tout de même une certaine réputation à soutenir, se dirige en soupirant vers la gigantesque penderie qui occupe à elle seule la moitié de l'espace, cachant par là tout ce qui se trouve derrière.

Il contemple l'armoire, un très ancien souvenir y est attaché.

Un souvenir d'un autre temps qui resurgit dans sa mémoire alors qu'il pensait l'avoir oublié.

_ Flash back_

_Lorsqu'il avait environ sept ans, un jour ou il jouait à cache-cache avec les jumeaux et Ginny, il s'était dissimulé dans le meuble, se trouvant très futé et persuadé que personne ne le découvrirait. C'était sans compter l'intuition de Fred qui devina rapidement que son petit frère se trouvait là. _

_Voulant le taquiner il donna un tour de clé à la lourde porte pour la fermer et souffla dans l'interstice…_

_« C'est bon Ron tu as gagné… »_

_Puis il s'enfuit en éclatant de rire._

_Le petit roux paniqué, se mit à pousser et à cogner violemment sur la porte pour essayer de sortir de l'armoire. Il tambourina, appela mais les trois autres étaient partis jouer ailleurs, avec toute l'inconscience et la mémoire courte que peuvent avoir des enfants de neuf et six ans._

_Alors il s'était assis au fond de l'armoire essayant de calmer sa peur._

_Malgré son jeune âge et un caractère parfois emporté, il pouvait faire montre de beaucoup de maturité._

_Il se morigéna intérieurement, comprenant que les autres n'étaient pas près de le libérer. Alors il se mit à se raconter des histoires, pas des histoires de fées ou de dragons non, étant un petit sorcier il savait que ces êtres là existaient réellement. _

_Non, mais des histoires sur un petit garçon très courageux qui pouvait tenir tête à une armée de frères tous aussi roux les uns que les autres en étant beaucoup plus malins qu'eux. Un petit garçon qui ne vivrait pas toute sa vie dans l'ombre d'une famille aimante mais qui réaliserait des grandes choses. Un petit garçon qui serait si valeureux qu'un jour les yeux de ses parents brilleraient de fierté parce qu'il aurait agi exactement comme il le fallait._

_Ces histoires lui avaient mis du baume au cœur en détournant son attention de la frayeur qui occupait son esprit quelques instants plus tôt, et il s'était dit qu'en grandissant il serait ce garçon là._

_Trois heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde le cherchait, Charly avait retrouvé le garçonnet endormi au fond de l'armoire, un bienheureux sourire sur les lèvres. _

_Fin du flash back _

Ronald sourit en y repensant, Fred avait été puni pour cela et en avait gardé un cuisant souvenir pendant quelques jours.

Son estomac se contracte douloureusement en repensant à son frère, il lui manquait terriblement.

Secouant ses épaules pour chasser la lancinante douleur qu'il ne connaît que trop, il se dirige d'un pas ferme vers le coin obscur qui selon Hermione doit receler le trésor de petit lit qu'elle voulait à toute force ramener chez eux.

Il s'avance, repoussant les répugnantes toiles qui s'entremêlent devant lui et ont le mauvais goût de se coller à ses cheveux.

Il fouille l'obscurité du regard, ne rencontrant que de vieux cartons pleins de reliques oubliées, des morceaux de meubles, des vieux balais qui attendent peut être une hypothétique réparation, mais rien qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à un lit de bébé.

« Il n'est pas ici non plus Mione, tu sais, peut être que maman l'a déjà prêté et qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus »

Il espère la convaincre et sortir rapidement de cet endroit poussiéreux, prendre un peu l'air et pourquoi pas disputer une petite partie de Quidditch avec…

La brune éclate de rire.

« Bien essayé Ron, mais je vois où tu veux en venir et nous ne sortirons d'ici que lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé, ta mère a gardé ce berceau pour tes futurs enfants, elle ne l'aurait jamais donné à quelqu'un d'autre »

Le garçon soupire et renonçant à lui faire entendre raison, il continue ses investigations.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, son regard est attiré par trois masses sombres qui reposent à l'écart de tout le bric à brac.

Il cligne des yeux et s'approche, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant les malles de bois dont ils se servaient lorsqu'ils étaient internes à Poudlard.

Pourquoi se trouvent-elles ici ? Ses frères aînés avaient récupéré les leurs depuis belle lurette.

Mais lui pensait que la sienne et celle d'Hermione était…

Il a la drôle d'impression que ces trois-là ont été conservées volontairement à l'abri des regards indiscrets et du temps.

« Hermione, viens par là veux-tu ! »

« Tu as trouvé le … »

Elle s'arrête, regarde la direction qu'il pointe du doigt, et elle est saisie d'une bouffée de nostalgie en voyant ce que le garçon contemple.

« Nos coffres ! » Murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Que font-ils là ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient été détruits avec notre dortoir après que les Mangemorts l'aient fait exploser ! »

« Moi aussi ! » Souffle-t-il

Elle s'approche et se met à genoux à coté du roux devenu soudain silencieux. Il se tourne vers elle et lui désigne l'un des coffres.

« Celui de Harry est là aussi… »

Il ne pouvait en dire plus.

Soudain une foule de souvenirs rejaillis de leurs mémoires se mettent à défiler devant leurs yeux.

Ils se retrouvent brusquement lors de leur première rentrée à Poudlard, petits et intimidés se jetant des regards furtifs lors de la cérémonie du choixpeau. Puis plus tard dans la chambre des secrets en danger mais unis devant l'adversité.

Quelques années après, tous les deux regardant tremblants leur ami qui devait pour une épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, voler un œuf d'or qu'une dragonne surveillait jalousement.

Puis leurs souvenirs s'emballent avec le retour d'un certain mage noir et le début de la résistance à Poudlard pour se défendre de la tyrannie d'Ombrage.

Enfin la guerre qui commence, amplifie, explose et balaie tout de leurs vies et de leurs croyances avec ce qu'elle a occasionné de pertes humaines, de douleurs et de sacrifices.

Ils sont là à genoux, incapables de faire plus que se tenir par la main en regardant le bois vernis qui craquelle par endroit et qui renferme toute une partie de leur jeune vie.

La jeune femme regarde l'homme qu'elle aime et son cœur se serre, il a perdu encore plus qu'elle pendant ce conflit meurtrier et elle sait que rien ne pourra le lui rendre…

« On les ouvre ? » Demande-t-elle à voix basse, comme si parler plus fort allait profaner le sanctuaire que forme ce petit recoin de grenier, investi de tant de mémoire.

Il hoche la tête affirmativement.

« Tu sais ce que l'on devrait faire Mione, tu devrais ouvrir le mien et moi j'ouvrirai le tien, ça serait moins difficile non ? »

« D'accord, allons-y ! » Elle prend une inspiration et commence à déboucler le couvercle de la malle du jeune homme.

Elle n'ose pas trop l'explorer, elle a l'impression d'être très indiscrète.

Il l'encourage d'un mouvement du menton.

« Vas-y Mione, tu as le droit de tout regarder… les secrets qui s'y trouvent ne concernent que toi… »

Elle fond devant son sourire et sa confidence, troublée comme toujours.

Elle soulève doucement la protection qui la sépare des souvenirs enfouis de Ronald.

Il fait de même avec sa boite à elle.

Ils regardent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la malle qui leur échoit et ils sont envahis par des émotions qui s'insinuent par tous les pores de leur peau.

La joie, l'affection, l'inquiétude, la peur, la haine, la culpabilité, le doute, l'espoir, l'amour… l'incroyable soulagement et l'immense bonheur d'une victoire méritée.

Tant de sentiments qui se noient et tournoient dans leurs têtes et se perdent dans les méandres de ces années d'école et de guerre qu'ils ont subi et qui leurs ont collés à la peau sans qu'ils puissent en choisir le terme.

Ils se mettent alors à fouiller dans ces petits résidus d'une époque révolue.

La jeune femme sort divers objets puis tombe en arrêt devant une enveloppe portant, imprimée sur son verso une double bande noire. Elle la regarde puis la tend au jeune homme qui déglutit difficilement en la prenant. Il reste immobile les mains tremblantes, fixant le morceau de papier, puis il murmure pensif :

« Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai conservée ? »

Elle secoue sa tête en signe de dénégation.

« Juste pour me souvenir combien nous avons de la chance d'être vivants. »

Elle approuve émue en serrant doucement sa main. Il replace alors la sinistre missive sans l'ouvrir sur le petit tas d'objets posé par terre.

Pour dissiper l'émotion ambiante, Hermione se replonge dans son exploration, son attention est bientôt attirée par un livre dont la couverture ne lui est pas inconnue, elle le saisit, l'ouvre, lit la dédicace et sourit en se rendant compte combien elle était donneuse de leçon, jusque dans les cadeaux qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle le regarde et pose timidement sa question en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

« Est-ce que tu l'as lu au moins ? »

Il tourne la tête et sourit en voyant le recueil.

« Je l'ai souvent feuilleté, et j'ai continuellement déchiffré ton message, mais le livre en entier honnêtement ça c'était au dessus de mes forces ! »

Ils s'observent un instant, puis éclatent de rire tous les deux.

« Je m'en doutais tu sais, en fait je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas renvoyé, j'y ai vraiment inscrit une dédicace stupide. »

Il redouble de rire.

« Tu sais, pour moi à l'époque, c'était presque une déclaration d'amour que tu me faisais. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oui je ne pensais déjà qu'à toi mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer, alors ce livre, c'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin pour continuer de rêver ! »

Elle se sent bizarrement attendrie, une grande bouffée d'amour l'inonde. Il s'en rend compte et se penche pour l'embrasser. Comme à chaque fois, un simple baiser ne leur suffit pas et ils s'enlacent, amoureux comme au premier jour, les joues en feu et les lèvres meurtries elle le regarde avec une adoration non dissimulée.

Alors qu'il reprend sa respiration, elle murmure.

« Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? »

Il ferme les yeux, soupire et bien sur…il se souvient…

_ Flash Back_

_Lui et elle._

_Ils n'ont pas peur._

_Seuls sur cette plage, à des années lumière des événements épouvantables qu'ils viennent de subir, ils se sentent enfin à leur place. _

_Ils ont cette envie chevillée au corps, cette envie de l'autre qui pallie leur frileux rapprochement. Leur ignorance leur tenant lieu de conviction._

_Ils rêvent de se découvrir et de se transmettre toute cette connaissance inconsciente, inhérente à leur condition de jeunes humains, ces pratiques qu'ils envient mais qui les dépassent encore. _

_Ils ont pourtant la certitude qu'ils ont ce savoir là sans avoir jamais rien appris. Car ils ont compris intuitivement que pour s'aimer il faut juste offrir et recevoir._

_Il faut un commencement à chaque acte, fut-il d'amour et ce fut leur merveilleuse première fois._

_Ils consentirent à se perdre seul pour renaître plus fort à deux. _

_Plusieurs mois ont passés depuis la chute du lord noir et ils guérissent tout doucement de leurs blessures, pas des blessures physiques, celles-ci ont disparu depuis longtemps, mais des souffrances plus insidieuses qui les empêchent de dormir, les torturant nuit après nuit en leur renvoyant des images terribles d'amis et de frère disparus._

_Ce jour-là ils ont décidé tous les deux d'effectuer une petite incursion dans le parc de leur ancienne école. Une sorte de pèlerinage nostalgique, comme on a parfois besoin d'en faire lorsque l'on sort d'une période difficile, émaillée de deuil et de violence._

_La légèreté de cette journée et les parfums qui flottent, contrastent avec les souvenirs douloureux qui perdurent dans leurs esprits._

_Le château et le parc sont déserts, ils décident d'aller se baigner pour chasser le chagrin qui menace de les envahir._

_Ils nagent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées, se débarrassant par un crawl rapide des tensions de ses derniers mois._

_Lorsqu'ils sortent du lac dans lequel ils viennent de se défouler, la clarté du jour diminue et il fait nettement plus frais, Ils enfilent alors leurs vêtements, tee-shirt pour lui et chemisier pour elle, malgré cela, la jeune femme frissonne. Il approche alors une légère couverture de ses épaules, dans un geste protecteur, voulant la réchauffer._

_Elle se retourne au même moment et se trouve accidentellement blottie tout contre lui._

_Il plonge ses prunelles d'azur dans son regard et tout vacille._

_Leurs cœurs se mettent à s'entrechoquer dans leur poitrine, leur coupant la respiration._

_Le souffle court, sans rompre le fil invisible qui les a verrouillé l'un à l'autre, le garçon se penche comme au ralenti et s'empare doucement de ses lèvres. Les gouttes d'eau qui ruissèlent encore sur leurs visages se mélangent et se déposent sur leurs bouches, les faisant se goutter l'un l'autre comme un nectar délicieux._

_Il approfondit le baiser et ils se demandent tous les deux comment ils ont pu hésiter toutes ces années à se trouver, à se découvrir. _

_Trop de temps, d'événements, d'attente les ont laissés assoiffés l'un de l'autre, la tension fond soudain et leur soulagement fébrile les pousse à s'embrasser avec volupté et rage _

_Il la plaque contre son corps pour la sentir tout contre lui, avec cette envie de se fondre en elle qui le taraude depuis tout ce temps. Son bras puissant l'enlace et elle se sent enfin à sa place._

_Il soulève avec délicatesse une boucle qui barre son visage et la repousse pour mieux l'admirer._

_Merlin qu'elle est belle ! Ses yeux brillants le fixent, il y décèle le même désir brûlant que lui-même ressent, avec toutefois une légère pointe d'angoisse. Mais il se sent serein et confiant, il sait qu'il saura lui communiquer cette foi, car il est certain de faire le meilleur des choix à cet instant._

_Il pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, entrouvrant doucement la barrière que forme sa bouche close. Elle se prête à l'exercice avec enthousiasme, mêlant audacieusement sa langue à sa jumelle dans un balai effréné que rien ne peut plus arrêter. Il est bouleversé par tant de fougue, lui qui croyait que sa timidité en la matière freinerait ses initiatives._

_Il plonge sensuellement ses mains dans la crinière sauvage, approchant son visage plus près encore du sien et s'abandonnant contre cette bouche avide qui le mordille, l'aspire, le lèche avec gourmandise et découvre enfin avec délice le goût de leurs salives entremêlées._

_Ils reprennent le temps d'une seconde leurs respirations pour mieux se redécouvrir l'instant suivant._

_Elle découvre avec délectation qu'elle est investie d'une puissance qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celle de le faire réagir au moindre effleurement. Elle glisse alors effrontément ses mains sous son tee-shirt, les plaque sur son torse et en découvre le paysage, caressant les muscles saillants, poursuivant d'un doigt léger le contour d'une cicatrice témoin de barbares affrontements. Il frémit de tout son être au contact de cette main si audacieuse qui se permet de toucher des parties de son corps connues de lui seul. _

_La jeune femme caresse la chair avec volupté, traçant doucement des cercles qui se rejoignent et explosent en une myriade de sensations qui font haleter le jeune homme, elle sourit, étonnée de ce pouvoir qu'elle détient sur lui, un pouvoir de désir, de plaisir, d'amour que rien ni personne ne pourra lui enlever._

_Il secoue son esprit embrumé par ses caresses, à son tour ses doigts impatients descendent le long de son cou très lentement et flottant sur la soie du chemisier blanc, ils se posent avec légèreté sur la rondeur de ses seins. _

_Il sent au travers de l'étoffe la chaleur de la peau qui irradie. Il les caresse doucement, les palpitations de sa respiration saccadée rendent les effleurements extrêmement sensuels, ses seins se pressant au creux de sa main à chaque inspiration. Il sent les tétons se durcirent et un imperceptible gémissement éclore sur ses lèvres, son regard d'azur plonge à présent dans ses yeux chocolat noircis de désir. _

_Elle le fixe en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pleines et son coeur à lui loupe un battement lui coupant la respiration et laissant un instant ses poumons douloureux à cause du manque de cet air qu'il oublie d'exhaler._

_Il pense qu'il va exploser, il la serre alors brusquement tout contre lui, pour ne faire plus qu'un, elle saisit fermement ses fesses et le rapproche encore d'elle jusqu'à sentir son désir, si dur, si flagrant qu'il ne peut plus le cacher. Elle soupire en murmurant des mots sans suite alors que ses mains à lui continuent l'exploration de toutes ces parties d'elle que jusqu'ici il n'a pu qu'imaginer, dans des rêves enflammés qui le laissent dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, en sueur et apaisé . _

_Leurs gestes à présent sont enfiévrés et brûlants, le feu qui couvait en eux ne demande, telle une traînée de poudre, qu'à se développer et à s'étendre à toutes les parties de leurs corps._

_Leurs jambes faiblissent et sans rompre l'intense baiser qui les soude l'un à l'autre, ils s'allongent sur le sol herbeux de la petite plage sans même s'en apercevoir. _

_La nuit qui est tombée et la douceur de l'air ambiant favorisent leurs étreintes en les enfermant dans un cocon protecteur._

_Impatiemment, leurs mains se glissent sous les fins vêtements qui recouvrent encore leurs corps._

_Il ne supporte plus la barrière de tissus qui le sépare encore de sa chaleur, avec rudesse il arrache le dernier bouton de son chemisier qui roule dans l'herbe, à présent inutile. Ses lèvres descendent doucement le long de son cou, puis s'arrêtent à la naissance de son épaule là où la peau est si fine qu'elle fond doucement sous la langue qui la caresse._

_Il fait glisser avec lenteur les bretelles de son maillot de bain et dévoile pour la première fois au regard d'un homme, le merveilleux secret qu'il enfermait._

_Il déglutit avec difficulté et sa main se pose avec une extrême douceur sur les rondeurs qui le font fantasmer depuis si longtemps. Il la caresse avec délectation et s'émerveille de voir son visage se tendre en gémissant. _

_Il la recouvre toute entière de son grand corps, leurs jambes s'enlacent et elle ouvre grand ses yeux le sentant contre sa cuisse la désirer si ardemment._

_Il presse maintenant sa bouche contre ses seins et langoureusement en taquine les pointes dressées, les léchant, les suçotant, les mordillant jusqu'à la faire haleter de plaisir, en jouant avec son corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc, il prend conscience de l'étendue de son désir. _

_Elle tire alors maladroitement sur le tee-shirt qu'il porte encore pour le lui retirer et découvrir enfin son torse. Elle laisse ses petits doigts agiles virevolter sur la peau brûlante lui arrachant un cri rauque._

_Il retire doucement la petite main effrontée qui l'empêche de se concentrer sur sa tâche puis continue son exploration d'elle, descendant le long de son ventre palpitant, déposant des baisers sur son nombril, tournant sensuellement sa langue autour de la petite cavité encore emplie de gouttes d'eau de leur bain récent, il en lape doucement le liquide et trace un sillon humide sur son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas._

_Impatiemment, il retire ce qui la recouvre encore et le maillot vient rejoindre dans les hautes herbes le petit bouton de chemisier oublié._

_Elle est nue à présent et lorsqu'il capture son image, dans la clarté de la lune, brusquement sa conscience chavire. Elle apparaît comme une déesse primitive qui s'offrirait à lui. Le ventre blanc, ferme et doux, les cuisses fuselées et la sombre toison dont il ne peut détacher son regard._

_Instinctivement il sait ce qu'il doit faire, ses mains continuent leurs caresses sur la peau veloutée de la jeune femme et s'arrêtent à la limite de ce mont si chaud et troublant, ses gémissements lui intiment implicitement l'ordre de continuer, et ses sens affolés le pousse à poursuivre son exploration. _

_Pourtant il ne veut pas précipiter les choses, il sait qu'il doit être parfait pour elle, alors il descend plus bas, balayant d'un souffle léger la sombre toison, continuant son voyage, il se régale de la peau si fine et délicatement parfumée de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. _

_Elle grogne de frustration et souffle « …encore… »._

_Il se demande comment ils en sont enfin arrivés là, dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, ensemble et nus et c'est fichtrement bon de penser que l'interdit n'existe plus, que leurs vies et les choix qu'ils font ne dépendent plus que d'eux seuls, et qu'on leur laisse enfin ce droit d'être heureux et égoïstes._

_Ses lèvres suivent la ligne qui remonte de ses cuisses à sa moiteur si tentante. _

_Elle se cambre d'anticipation et lorsque sa main plonge doucement dans le triangle de boucles brunes puis atteint enfin les replis humides de sa féminité, elle mord sa lèvre et il observe avec délectation la merveilleuse gamme d'expressions qui s'étale sur son visage telles des notes sur la partition d'un virtuose. _

_Il coule ses doigts avec légèreté jusqu'à sentir son petit bouton gonflé d'excitation, il le taquine, le frotte doucement de sa paume ouverte et il l'entend souffler et gémir, son excitation est à son comble, elle l'appelle à elle, griffe ses épaules et s'accroche à lui comme une noyée. Il glisse alors un doigt en elle très doucement, elle frémit, sa respiration se fait saccadée, elle ne pense plus, n'existe plus, elle est ce noyau de sensations violentes qui la remplie toute entière et qui ravage sa raison. Ses gémissements se font plus rauques. Il approfondit sa caresse, c'est chaud et très doux et mouillé aussi…_

_Brusquement ses cuisses se resserrent emprisonnant sa main et elle se met à trembler violemment alors qu'il l'emmène vibrante aux confins d'un plaisir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti._

_Elle murmure son nom et se cambre dans un dernier sursaut._

_Il se sent un géant à ce moment, car c'est à lui qu'elle offre ce visage de plénitude, cette respiration saccadée, c'est à lui qu'elle donne ce merveilleux cadeau, c'est lui seul qui lui fait ressentir tout cela._

_Il remonte doucement vers son visage et s'empare avec fougue de ses lèvres, encore essoufflée, elle le caresse avec envie et le déshabille avec impatience._

_Il est nu à présent, elle le fixe étonnée de le découvrir pour la première fois._

_Sa petite main descend lentement le long de son torse et le saisit avec timidité, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, semblant demander une permission qu'il serait bien en peine de lui refuser. Ses pupilles s'étrécissent et il sursaute surpris et haletant, sachant que son désir ne se contiendra pas longtemps, il se sent dur et douloureux de trop de tentation et de sensations. _

_Elle fait glisser lentement ses doigts et murmure en le regardant, « montre-moi… » Il place alors sa grande main sur la sienne si menue et lui imprime un lent mouvement. Il arrive à souffler, la voix hachée « comme ça… c'est… bien… » _

_Sa voix se perd et il grogne…_

_« Mione je … »_

_Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent à peine passer un souffle d'air._

_Elle s'émerveille de le trouver si abandonné et faible… Il gémit, la respiration saccadée et son cœur manquant de se rompre tant la caresse est incroyablement nouvelle et merveilleuse._

_Mais il reprend ses esprits, il ne veut pas, il saisit la petite main, elle se fige._

_« Pas comme ça Mione… pas… je veux… »_

_Elle comprend et hoche la tête sans répondre, il sait qu'il a toujours voulu ça, sans savoir comment le faire vraiment._

_Elle sent les battements désordonnés de son cœur et comprend l'angoisse qui est la sienne. Alors qu'il s'empare de ses lèvres, elle entoure lentement sa taille de ses jambes fuselées. Et frissonne à son oreille._

_« Je t'aime Ron, et je te veux… »_

_C'est l'encouragement qu'il lui fallait, la confirmation de son amour, de son acceptation, de son désir de lui. Il sait que même s'il n'est pas parfait, elle lui pardonnera parce que maintenant ils ne font plus q'un. Il est bouleversé, à cet instant il sait qu'elle va lui donner tout d'elle-même et c'est une émotion incroyable car il attend ça depuis tellement d'années._

_Il est prêt se fondre en elle, juste contre sa chaleur, son impatience le dispute à son hésitation et d'un regard elle l'encourage. Alors il se perd et s'enfonce lentement dans la moiteur de sa féminité, il se fond dans cette cachette douce et humide, ce fourreau de chair qui l'emprisonne si merveilleusement._

_Il ne quitte pas du regard les deux lacs mordorés avec lesquels elle le fixe, guettant la moindre réaction de douleur ou de regret. Ses yeux chocolat brusquement s'écarquillent sous la nouvelle sensation et un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sur son visage passe une fugace ombre de douleur. Il ralentit, veut se glisser hors d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, mais elle prend l'initiative, positionne ses jambes plus étroitement autours de ses hanches et agrippe ses épaules pour l'attirer, contre elle, en elle, imbriquer leurs corps pour le sentir encore plus proche._

_Alors il se donne la permission, son désir contenu explose enfin, son excitation étant à son comble il accélère ses mouvements, lui arrachant des gémissements qui cette fois se transforment en plaisir. Il caresse chaque parcelle de son corps avec avidité tandis qu'elle enfonce avec volupté ses ongles dans sa chair. Il pousse des cris rauques sous la douce torture se sentant si étonnamment à sa place là en elle, enfin, avec ce sentiment d'appartenance qui ne le quittera plus, elle lui appartient et il est sien, sans possible retour en arrière il le sait, et se sent incroyablement heureux de cela._

_Sa bouche dévore la sienne._

_Il lui souffle alors un je t'aime gémissant._

_Il sent maintenant son corps se contracter de plaisir autours de lui, elle halète et se cambre, des spasmes la parcourent, sa peau se hérisse d'une sensibilité accrue au contact de ses mains, elle perd enfin toute conscience lorsque le plaisir la fauche en plein vol. Elle hurle son nom et la vague la submerge. C'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter, il se fond encore plus profondément dans ce trésor de douceur palpitant et après quelques coup de reins, le plaisir le broie à son tour, la puissance de leurs désirs les a emmené aux confins d'un monde de folie dont ils ne voudraient plus s'échapper. _

_Suant, tremblant et à bout de souffle il enfouit son visage dans son cou et retombe doucement sur elle. _

_Elle resserre son étreinte lui murmurant des mots d'amour qu'il ne comprend pas mais dont la musique légère le berce, et ils sombrent doucement dans l'apaisement de leurs corps assouvis._

_Lorsqu'il a repris conscience, il a contemplé son merveilleux visage endormi et s'est juste demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela… l'accomplissement de son rêve le plus cher. _

« Ron ? »

Le jeune homme revient à la réalité, la regarde et sourit.

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensées… »

« Oui je me souvenais… de notre première fois… »

Elle rougit violemment et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Elle murmure à son oreille, coquine :

« C'était hum…merveilleux »

« Oui incroyablement merveilleux… » Répond-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Puis son attention se reporte sur le coffre de la jeune femme, une grande partie de ce qui s'y trouvait est maintenant posée sur le sol, il n'y a que des livres, des cahiers, des parchemins, rien que des objets très scolaires et banals.

Il reste perplexe à la vue de cet ensemble d'ouvrages si impersonnel.

Il finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Mione comment se fait il que tu n'aies rien de plus intime dans ta malle ? Que des cours et des livres… »

La brune sourit et sans lui répondre se plonge à l'intérieur du petit meuble. Elle retire tout ce qui s'y trouve encore et le garçon l'observe avec une curiosité grandissante.

Lorsque la malle est totalement vide elle fait glisser une latte de bois plutôt épaisse et Ron découvre avec stupéfaction en dessous de celle ci une cavité assez grande, remplie d'objets, de parchemins, de fleurs séchées.

« Ta malle avait un double fond ? »

« Oui c'est Hagrid qui me l'a construit et ensuite je n'ai plus eu qu'à le poser au fond du coffre. Je lui ai demandé ça en quatrième année, je ne voulais pas que les filles qui partageaient ma chambre puissent fouiller dans mes petits secrets. »

Elle le fixe avec tendresse, puis ajoute :

« Tous mes petits secrets te concernaient Ron… »

Il reste interdit.

« Moi ? »

Il a l'air songeur pendant un instant, puis, lève les yeux vers elle et admet l'évidence.

« Évidemment… moi. »

« Je peux voir ? »

« Vas-y ! »

Il se penche et va découvrir ce que le fouineur curieux aura loupé : de fabuleux secrets. Les petits cadeaux donnés par la vie et les circonstances à une adolescente amoureuse.

Il tend une main tremblante, il ne connaît pas tout d'elle, juste ce qu'elle a bien voulu lui confier.

Et là tout proche, comme un trésor exhumé, il va peut être enfin comprendre pourquoi cette femme extraordinaire est tombée en amour avec lui.

Il suspend son geste et sa gorge se serre, il comprend brusquement qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça, pas besoin de voir et de toucher pour savoir ce qu'il sait déjà.

Il a du mal à la regarder car une drôle d'émotion l'a envahi.

Alors il laisse retomber sa main et referme doucement le petit coffre, c'est peut être le prix à payer pour cette relation magique, laisser les souvenirs de sa jeunesse enfermés dans son coffre, sous la petite plinthe de bois qui les protége jalousement des regards curieux et du temps qui passe.

Laisser les fantômes dormir en paix puisqu'ils ont la chance de toujours exister.

Ces tendres rêves sont sa vie à elle, cette part qu'elle lui a cachée et qu'il lui abandonne.

Il relève alors sa tête et la voit si incroyablement belle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Elle chuchote, c'est à peine un souffle qui sort de sa bouche.

« Je savais que tu ferais ça… Merci. »

Deux bras puissants l'enlacent et une grande main se pose sur la salopette, à l'endroit exact où pointe, à peine visible, un petit ventre qui s'arrondit doucement.

« Peut être que lui aura un jour envie de voir ça. »

« Alors lui…ou elle… le verra, parce que c'est un peu son histoire non ? »

Il pose sa bouche sur la sienne et embrasse avec volupté ses lèvres incroyablement sucrées depuis qu'elle a toutes ces envies de chocolat, il lèche sensuellement le coin de sa bouche et ajoute coquin ?

« Sexe et chocolat hum …alliance parfaite vraiment ! »

« RON ! Tu es impossible !»

Elle ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son air faussement contrit.

« RON ? HERMIONE ? »

Une tête brune apparaît alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du grenier, deux yeux émeraude dardent sur eux un regard impatient.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? On t'attend pour une partie de Quidditch Ron ! Charly vient juste d'arriver… »

« Entre Harry ! Et vient plutôt nous aider, regarde nous venons de retrouvé nos coffres. »

Lui apprend Ronald.

Le brun avance alors et vois stupéfait sa malle posée à coté des deux autres.

« Je croyais que… »

« Qu'elles avait brûlées ce jour-là ? Nous aussi, mais visiblement non, puisqu'elles se trouvent ici ! »

Il se fige en se demandant s'il doit ou non l'ouvrir.

Les deux autres suivent son débat intérieur sachant tout ce que peut représenter le contenu de son coffre à lui.

Il secoue enfin la tête, leur sourit.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt, je préfère la laisser où elle est, peut-être un jour… »

« Peut être jamais… » Argue avec finesse le rouquin.

« De toute façon tu as le choix, tu sais où elle se trouve maintenant »

Son ami le regarde avec reconnaissance, ils se connaissent si bien tous les trois qu'ils ressentent les sentiments des deux autres sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot.

« Malgré tout, tu peux nous aider à trouver le berceau que ma chère petite femme veut absolument ramener chez nous, comme ça je pourrais peut-être avoir la joie de disputer une partie avec vous avant la tombée de la nuit ! »

Propose nonchalamment Ronald pour dissiper l'émotion qui s'installe.

L'ex survivant éclate de rire.

« D'accord ! Mais attendez un instant, je vais chercher du renfort ! » Et il quitte prestement le grenier, dévalant les escaliers comme un gamin.

« Encore raté Ron, à mon avis il ne reviendra pas ! » Se moque gentiment la jeune femme.

Mais des bruits de pas, une nouvelle cavalcade et des voix se font bientôt entendre, démentant ses paroles.

Harry fait de nouveau irruption dans le grenier accompagné d'une ravissante rousse qui les invective en riant.

« Alors on n'est même pas capable de trouver une vieillerie dans ce fatras et il faut que je vienne à la rescousse… Honnêtement qu'est ce vous feriez si je n'étais pas là ? »

Ronald fait retomber vivement le couvercle de sa malle, cachant par là l'enveloppe barrée de noir qui leur a fait vivre un des épisodes les plus douloureux de leur existence. La disparition de Ginny, l'hommage posthume, le semblant d'inhumation…

Toutes ses épreuves qui avaient eu raison de la santé d'Arthur Weasley qui n'avait pu se consoler de la perte de son unique fille.

Et puis un an plus tard, il y eut son surprenant retour parmi les siens alors que la guerre était enfin finie. Impossible de décrire les événements qui ont suivis, la joie incommensurable qui a inondée toute la famille, les explications, les actions menées contre le ministère qui n'avait pas fait son travail de recherche suffisamment consciencieusement.

La jeune fille affaiblie mais en bonne santé leur avait alors raconté comment elle avait été blessée à la tête, la laissant sans souvenirs précis, puis recueillie par une famille de sorciers qui s'était occupée d'elle, l'avait cachée et soignée avec dévouement, enfin ils l'avaient emmené avec eux lorsque les Mangemorts se dirigeant vers le petit village où ils habitaient, étaient devenus trop menaçants.

Dans la grande tourmente qui avait suivie, beaucoup de personnes blessées avaient pour un temps, été perdues par leurs familles et ça avait été le cas de Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se souvenir, des flashs lui revenaient régulièrement en mémoire mais pas son nom, ni le lieu où elle habitait…

Alors elle a forcé son esprit, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Une angoisse lancinante la broyait et la faisait déprimer, elle s'angoissait pour un visage auréolé de cheveux en batailles et un regard vert qui lui brisait le cœur sans qu'elle en sache la raison…

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cet homme c'était lui la clé de tout, elle le savait inconsciemment.

Un matin, elle s'était levée fébrile et elle avait posé à ses hôtes la question qui l'avait taraudée toute la nuit « Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui se nomme Harry Potter ? »

Ils avaient ouverts des yeux ronds et lui avait expliqué avec douceur que ce garçon était le sauveur du monde sorcier alors oui, tout le monde le connaissait.

Elle s'était étonnée qu'ils ne prononcent jamais son nom devant elle. L'explication était simple lorsqu'on parlait de lui on l'appelait le survivant ou le sauveur, jamais Harry Potter.

Après qu'on lui eut raconté ce qu'Harry avait accompli et ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, la jeune femme avait vu ses souvenirs envahirent sa mémoire en seulement quelques jours et elle avait enfin pu retrouver les siens.

Elle était pourtant restée en contact avec ces braves gens qui sans rien demander en échange l'avait protégée et accueillie pendant presque une année. Molly était allée leur rendre visite et leur avait témoigné sa gratitude et son amitié pour ce qu'ils avaient accomplis pour sa fille.

Le survivant, comme le reste de la famille avait cru mourir en apprenant la disparition de Ginny et lorsqu'elle réapparut, il eut du mal à réaliser que son cauchemar était terminé.

Toute sa jeune vie n'avait été faite que de danger, de peur et d'événements traumatisants, et surtout d'une responsabilité bien trop importante pour les épaules du gamin qu'il était alors, maintenant que la guerre était terminée et que la jeune fille qu'il aimait avait réapparu, il n'arrivait pas à redevenir un jeune homme ordinaire, sans autre souci que celui de se construire un avenir dans un monde en paix.

Il ne sortit de son état dépressif que lorsque la jeune fille, que les épreuves n'avait pas privée de son fort caractère, lui intima l'ordre de se reprendre sinon elle entamerait une formation d'Auror et partirait en mission loin de lui, car sa tristesse maladive commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Elle arriva au résultat escompté, à la surprise de son frère et de sa meilleure amie qui à force de protéger le garçon n'avaient réussi qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa mélancolie chronique.

De ce jour, il se secoua, et reprit enfin le cours de son existence, retrouvant un sourire et une joie de vivre qui n'avait jamais été la sienne.

Plusieurs années après, ils sont devenus des gens simplement normaux ayant une vie heureuse et enfin sereine.

Dans le petit grenier la découverte des trois coffres de bois leur a rappelé une époque échue, des événements qui désormais appartiennent au passé.

Ronald secoue ses grandes épaules, il a eu suffisamment d'émotion pour l'après-midi, tous ces souvenirs pouvaient bien dormir ici dans la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, lui il avait envie de se défouler et de disputer une bonne partie de Quidditch avec sa sœur, ses frères et Harry.

Il regarde avec insistance la petite brune de son cœur qui a l'air un peu fatigué.

« Mione, je crois que l'on pourrait remettre à un autre jour les recherches tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle sourit et le comprend, c'est l'intérêt de se connaître si bien et depuis si longtemps. Elle aussi a envie de retrouver tout le monde, envie d'enlever de ses épaules la chape de nostalgie qui s'y colle depuis leur découverte.

« D'accord Ron, je crois que j'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air moi aussi, et puis j'ai une de ces envies de chocolat ! »

Trois éclats de rire lui répondent.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle outrée.

« Hé bien ma chérie, excuses-nous, mais tu as envie de chocolat tous les jours, à n'importe quelle heure et ce depuis le début de ta grossesse, alors ce n'est pas une nouveauté, je crois que le bébé viendra au monde en réclamant du chocolat. »

Sur ces mots le très grand et bien bâti Ronald prend tendrement sa douce moitié dans ses bras, mais elle se dégage furieuse et le toisant de toute sa hauteur, enfin autant que faire se peut, prend son air le plus pincé et lui répond :

« Il me semble que ce bébé va effectivement développer une addiction au chocolat, peut-être même à un tas d'autres sucreries et je pense que ce ne sera pas à cause de moi Ronald Weasley, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et vous deux, au lieu de rigoler, vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos deux monstres, elles viennent de passer il y cinq secondes devant la fenêtre du grenier, chevauchant leurs balais et se balançant un souaffle à la figure ! »

« QUOI ? HARRY TU NE DEVAIS PAS CONFISQUER LEURS BALAIS ? » Ginny dévisage avec stupeur son survivant qui n'en mène pas large.

« Ben heu… je croyais qu'elles ne remonteraient pas dessus, je les avais disputées et… »

La rousse le regarde l'air désespéré.

« Disputé ? Toi ? Non mais franchement tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre autorité, quand tu les regardes avec tant de fierté et que tu dis à qui veut l'entendre que tes filles seront championnes de Quidditch ? »

Une lueur s'allume dans les yeux du brun.

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont douées, comme toi ma Ginny ! »

« Gardes tes compliments Potter et va les récupérer si tu ne veux pas que je te confisque le tien de balai ! »

Elle l'empoigne par le bras et ils dévalent tous les deux l'escalier à la recherche de leur turbulente progéniture.

Le roux regarde impressionné sa femme qui sourit tranquillement.

« Tu es très forte ma chérie, tu as réussis à faire paniquer ces deux-là en moins de dix secondes. Tu les as vraiment vu les deux petites ? Je croyais que maman les avait emmené à l'étang… »

Sourire ironique de sa femme.

« Non je ne les ai pas vu, mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on se moque ouvertement de mon penchant pour le chocolat alors… »

Il s'écroule de rire.

« Tu es un monstre et c'est pour ce genre de chose que je t'aime. »

Il l'enlace tendrement, dépose un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez et murmure :

« Pendant que nous sommes seuls, si nous allions goûter le merveilleux gâteau que maman a confectionné à notre intention ? Il est au chocolat je crois. »

« Hum tu me tentes là, viens si on se dépêche les autres n'en auront pas ! » Répond-elle en rigolant.

Elle saisit sa main, et ils quittent l'endroit non sans en avoir refermé soigneusement la porte du grenier derrière eux.

Dans un petit coin reculé, abandonnées de nouveau, dans la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, trois petits coffres de bois.

Ils dissimulent jalousement leurs petits secrets, vestiges et témoins d'une mémoire révolue. Ils vont dormir, qui sait combien de temps, mais ça n'est pas très important…

Notre fureteur est soulagé, le sombre passé s'est transformé pour ces quatre là en présent radieux, en une vie qu'eux seuls construiront, et si l'histoire ne peut pas se changer, l'avenir lui peut toujours se choisir…

Ils continueront leur route semée d'embûches parfois, de joie souvent et surtout d'amour parce que lui seul vaut finalement, que tout ça mérite d'être vécu.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu une petite review? merci


End file.
